


Dreambur Hogwarts AU

by arturowrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dream and Sam are Twins, Dreambur, M/M, No beta we die like our hopes of a face reveal, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturowrites/pseuds/arturowrites
Summary: Drabbles, One-shots, etc. About Dreambur adventures on Hogwarts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Dreambur Hogwarts AU

“ _ Expelliarmus!”  _ Wilbur dodged in time before the spell hit him. “Are you scared Soot? Why don’t you shoot back?” Dream teased.

“Scared of you Dream? Never.  _ Levicorpus! _ ”

“ _ Accio! _ ” A branch intercepted the spell before it hit the blond.

Students started to get closer to the pair as they reached the peak of the duel.

Tubbo managed to get through the crowd of people and reached Wilbur’s brothers; Techno and Tommy. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Tubbs.” Tommy greeted back without looking at him. Dream started to shot spell by spell, Wilbur only capable of using a ‘ _ Protego’  _ to not lose the fight. “Your brother is really good, you know.” 

“Yeah.”

“ _ Confundus! _ ” Wilbur shouted. He managed to catch Dream in the middle of another spell and the blonde wasn’t able to defend himself. The jinx hit him right in the chest. Wilbur smirked as the Dream stumbled back, blinking trying to make sense of his surroundings. 

“Come on Dream!” Sapnap cried as he put his hands over Sam and George. “Don’t let him win!” Sam and George tried to escape their friend’s grip. Sapnap could get really competitive. “Use fucking  _ Finite. _ ”

“Sapnap shut the fuck up,” George said as he finally freed himself.

Wilbur started walking over his opponent as if he had all the time in the world. The brunet, for a little bit of security, whispered  _ Petrificus Totalus.  _ Dream froze and fell onto his back. In unison George, Sapnap and Sam put their hands slapped their hands over their foreheads, watching the impending defeat of their friend, and in Sam’s case, his twin brother.

Hovering over Dream, Wilbur shouted:

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” Dream’s wand flew out of his reach landing perfectly on Wilbur’s own hand. “I guess I won.” He only needed to wait 10 seconds to win. Dueling informally didn’t have any important rules, but the one that both Wilbur and Dream agreed on was: After disarming your opponent it was obligatory to wait 10 seconds to proclaim your victory.

Every nerve on Dream’s body was trying to move, only stopped by the spell. From the corner of his eye, he could see Wilbur smirking. He would love to whip that smile off his face. 

_ 8 seconds. _

Dream focused all his energy on getting his wand back. Sam had previously warned him about wandless magic and the consequences it could bring to an inexperienced student like him. But something Dream hated more than his brother being right was losing, so ignoring the voice in his head Dream continued to concentrate on the ‘ _ Accio’  _ spell with no visible results. 

_ 5 seconds. _

Wilbur bent down and whispered in Dream’s ear, sending shivers to the blond’s spine:

“Give up,  _ Clay. _ ” That was all the motivation Dream needed.

_ 2 seconds. _

“ _ Accio Rock! _ ” Wilbur was shocked at the Dream’s movement and he turned back trying to stop the incoming object, but it was too late. By the time he raised his wand the rock already impacted against his chest making him lose balance. Both his and Dream’s wand escaped his grip as he impacted against the grass, not too far from Dream himself. 

Dream got up and with the little strength he had left, he threw Wilbur’s wand far away from them. Wilbur groaned as his boyfriend landed on top of him. 

“Hey-” Wilbur was interrupted as Dream’s lips connected with his. Without giving him much option Dream invaded Wilbur’s mouth with his tongue. All thoughts left Wilbur’s mind as Dream bit on his bottom lip, a small groan coming out of him.

Suddenly, Dream got up and Wilbur protested at his now cold chest and lonely lips. Dream smirked at him. “Ten seconds. I won,  _ I  _ love you more _. _ ”

Wilbur heard the cheers of Sapnap and the others and Tommy’s shouting as he called Dream a cheater. “Fuck you.”

“That would be my pleasure.” The couple laughed as the crowd dispersed and their friends got close.

“Get a room.” Said Techno.   


**Author's Note:**

> Join our MCYT [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/qK8CaZRN)  
> You can ship Dreambur there :)


End file.
